Novel composite materials have been developed that represent a significant evolution over existing implant materials, such as polyetheretherketone (PEEK), which can impart strength to physiologic environments requiring load bearing support, such as, for example, interbody spine implants. One advantage of PEEK and like materials is that they provide good osteogenic and angiogenic properties which reduce fibrous tissue encapsulation and render radiopacity more appropriate for determination of the orientation of the implant.
Incorporation of bioactive ceramic fillers and/or minerals into the base polymer structure is a method that yields consistent mechanical property retention, while simultaneously increasing the ability of the material to bond to bone after implantation. This bonding to bone at key interfaces leads to improved fusion stability, pain relief and accelerated healing. The addition of specific bioceramic materials, such as borate glass, ceramics and glass-ceramics, having a variety of compositional flexibilities, but essentially consisting of any bioactive class of ceramics.
Use of precise placement of these bioactive components into the superior and inferior (opposing) surfaces of an implant, as well as the interior column, would allow for accelerated load transduction, clear orientation of the implant radiographically. The time related healing and bonding of bone tissue to these implants will lend itself to sustained microenvironment conducive to bone apposition and supportive angiogenesis, where vasculature is challenged, but required for consistent bone formation.
Previous attempts to augment or create a bonding interface have included addition of titanium metal, porous interfaces and HA (hydroxyapatite ceramics). While useful, these improvements have been limited. Further, tissue bonding and regrowth remains a slow and painful process. There remains a need for implant materials that give rise to improved bonding speed and strength as well as improved and more complete osteogenesis/angiogenesis. The present novel technology addresses this need.